Dealing with High School
by NR-Mars
Summary: Phineas, Ferb and the gang go to high school. But how will they cope with the problems that already have existed for years throughout such as bullying, gangsterism and other various ones? Parents, teachers, discipline masters... no help, they just worsen the situations. Do take note of mild language.
1. Chapter 1

-Dealing with High School-

* * *

**A/N: I do NOT know anything about the education system in America. CORRECT ME in the review section if I'm wrong.**

* * *

Chapter 1

December 26, 2011

10:16 AM

[Phineas]

I don't know about you, but Ferb and I are already getting ready for high school. Even though it was just after Christmas, the day we both did the Danville Run. And that school's starting in January.

I'm pretty sure they all got what they wanted. I just feel good about myself, doing something that's not naughty, I guess?

Well, I just finished eighth grade, I think?

Yea, I wonder how it's like to be in high school, especially in Danville.

Mom and Dad said it was great. Well, in THEIR time. I think it's similar to what we're going to experience.

Anyways, let me introduce myself. I'm Phineas Flynn. And I have a brother uh- I mean stepbrother named Ferb. He moved in with his dad when I was five… or four. He's been a really great brother and friend to me. His dad also married my mom, so we're practically brothers now! Somehow, I still remember what had happened to my biological dad. It was tragic, too tragic to be told. Candace, my older sister, knows it as well. I'm fourteen now and I just finished middle school. Plus, we're **inventors**.

Man, that was boring I tell you. But lucky me, I have quite a few friends. And together, we form the gang. They are Ferb, my best friend Isabella, an all-time bully Buford/, Baljeet and lastly, me. Well, I called it the gang. In which to me, it's **my **group of best friends. Although, I'm okay with Buford since he likes to call me Dinner Bell, for some typical reason.

We like to build things everyday, like the Mix n' Mingle machine, the tallest building in the Tri-State Area, the Danville Rollercoaster and reverse-engineering an anti-romance robot.

Man, those we're fun. But now, we're getting ready for high school. I bet it's going to be fun! Especially with all of my friends and Ferb, **twice the fun**! And then it'll be the best year ever!

"You and your imagination, Phineas," Mom cut me off of my train of thought.

"Huh- where wha-?" I snapped out of my inner thoughts, totally confused at what Mom just said.

"You were saying something about having twice the fun and something about the best year ever, if I can recall?"

Bollocks. I spoke out my mind.

Ferb tried to stifle his laugh. I nudged him hard to get him to stop.

Sometimes, Ferb can be annoying. After all, he **is** my brother and my best friend.

"Oh, and Phineas," Mom hollered out to me, "your friend Isabella's out-!"

Before she could finish her sentence, we were already at the backyard.

"Hey Phineas… whatcha' doin'?" Isabella asked gloomily as she walked in.

"What's wrong, Isabella?" I asked with my ten-year-old voice. Lucky, I didn't hit puberty yet.

"Well, do you know how horrible high school's going to be?" Isabella asked sadly.

"What? How is high school horrible? I thought it was fun!" I argued.

"Yea, that's what you say. What about the bullies?" she asked.

"Well, we have Buford."

"Then what about the nerds?"

"We have Baljeet…. and Irving," I enthusiastically replied.

She slapped herself in the forehead. What am I missing?

"Okay, then what about the gangsters? I'm sure you have something to blurt out, Phineas."

Gangsters? I do know the word 'gang' but I don't really know the full meaning of it.

"Gangsters? Never heard of them."

And all she did was stare at me, wide-eyed and mouth open like I was an idiot.

"Okay, what did I miss this time, Isabella-"

"Um, Isabella?" Ferb caught her attention.

He made some signs with his hand at Isabella and I saw her nod.

"You don't know?" Ferb turned to me and asked me, surprised.

"Well, **nobody** told me about them,"

Really, nobody told me. But I hope it's going to be a small matter and got over with.

* * *

**How'd you like it so far? Review :P It's my first story anyway...**


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

* * *

"Phineas, do you have any idea what are gangsters?" Ferb asked me.

"No. What are they?" I asked curiously.

"They are basically…. criminals in a gang."

"What is a gang?" I asked. Hey, I'm not the street type of person, alright…

Ferb slapped his forehead as if I was an idiot and sighed loudly.

"A gang is a group. In a more… err… nasty type of group."

"Ohhh, so you mean a gangster is a criminal involved in a gang?" I tried to clarify with Ferb.

"You don't say."

"Uh what?"

"You don't say," he replied slightly louder the second time.

"What the heck does THAT mean?" I asked.

"It means 'duh'," he replied.

"Ohh."

I never heard of that phrase before. It's weird that Ferb knew it before me…

"Well, I get it now," I said to Ferb.

"Okay, good. But do note that they are the most annoying and dangerous among the rest of high school," Ferb warned me as he grasped both of my shoulder blades and stared into my eyes.

We both then went back to continue our conversation with Isabella.

Isabella asked me, "You got it now?"

"Well, yea sure," I assured her.

"Good, now do you **understand** how horrible high school-!"

She was suddenly interrupted by a faint singing voice. I could hear it, so could Ferb.

"Wait, whose voice is that?"

I recently heard from Mom that someone has moved into the empty lot next to our house.

We went outside to peek and we saw a boy, sitting on the curb playing a guitar.

_Girl, tell me how you feel. What your fantasy,_

_I see us on a beach down in Mexico,_

_You can put your feet up. Be my senorita,_

_We ain't gonna rush just take it slow,_

_You'll be in the high life. Soaking up the sunlight,_

_Anything you want is yours,_

_I had you living life like you should,_

_You said you never had it so good…_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_You never had it so good…_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la…_

"Nice singing there," Isabella was the first to comment.

The boy seemed shocked and looked at us, "Huh- where what?"

"Nice song, bro. Did you make that song?" I asked.

"No. It's a song called So Good by B.O.B. You know, that singer? I like him. He never uses vulgarities in any of his songs if I'm correct."

"Anyways," I continued, "What's your name?"

The boy seemed a little thrown off.

"Well….. my name's Reuben. McMuffins." he answered.

Isabella giggled at his reply.

"What? Like I did something wrong, Izzy?" he retorted.

Wait. How does he know Isabella? Even by her **nickname**?

"So, are you the guy who has moved next to our house?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I am." He replied.

Hold on, how does he know our phrase?

"Because I know Phineas and Ferb, quite obvious you know."

Did he just read my mind? Lucky him. He must've guessed my question on the spot.

"Oh yea, that's right. Almost everybody knows us-!"

"Don't crack, Phineas," he interrupted me, sensing arrogance in me.

My eyes widened.

"I DO NOT CRAAAAAAAAAAACK!" I screamed at the sky.

Isabella and Reuben couldn't help but laugh hysterically. I kind of feel offended.

"You know, I still can't get over with Reuben's name, hehe…" Isabella giggled.

There was silence for a few seconds… until Isabella was freaking out, "H-h-how did you do that?"

"Did what?" Reuben asked confusingly.

"I think I must be hearing things…" Isabella worriedly said.

What is she talking about? Has she gone mad?

* * *

A minute ago…

[Isabella]

"You know, I still can't get over with Reuben's name, hehe…" I giggled.

Suddenly…

'Hey, excuse me, Miss? I know everything about you. So don't even think about it Isabella…' Reuben's voice echoed in my head.

Oh. My. Gosh. Did he just speak to me in my right mind? I didn't even see him open his mouth when his voice was echoing in my head.

"H-h-how did you do that?" I was baffled.

"Did what?" He asked.

"I think I must be hearing things…"

I'm starting to get more suspicious of Reuben….

I'll talk to him later. I need to find out what's with him...

* * *

**One word. Review. Actually, another four words. If. You. Want. To. That's all. :D Although I think it's a LITTLE short. At least it's longer than the first chapter :) Okay I've gotta stop putting smiley faces...**


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

December 26

1:04 PM

[Isabella]

I'm in my bedroom now and I feel light-headed ever since Reuben talked to me in my mind. I felt like killing him, literally, for doing that. I even **skipped lunch** because of it. Even Mom almost went hysterical about me skipping lunch.

* * *

20 minutes earlier…

Me: Ugh…. Mom, I don't feel like having lunch now.

Mom: What? _Hija_, one of your favorite Spanish meals is on the table! Pasta! And besides, you shouldn't skip lunch because-!

Me: Mom, really, I can't eat. I feel awfully giddy and I'd be ready to throw up at any second if I eat that. I want to be left alone for some time. And Mom, pasta's not my favorite meal. Plus, it's Italian, not Spanish. It's quite obvious, you know.

Mom: Oh? What happened, Isa-?

Me: MOM?

Mom: Okay okay, don't be so angry,_ hija_. Have a good rest!

Forwarding back to the present…

Well, she ALMOST went hysterical. I didn't say she actually did.

And by the way, my name's Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and I'm the same age as Phineas. And yea, I have a crush on him since I was four years old. FOURS YEARS OLD, can you imagine that... how long I've been having a crush on him… ten years… I think that should deserve a medal.

Okay, now where was I? Oh right, I'm going over to Reuben's to ask him about what happened earlier… that made me feel like throwing up… that idiot…

* * *

**Third Person View**

1:20 PM

Isabella walked over to Reuben's house, which was next door to Phineas and Ferb's. She knocked on the door three times, and waited patiently for the door to open.

[Isabella]

Reuben has dark brown hair with an 'emo' hairstyle. I could tell he doesn't talk much like Phineas, more of Ferb, you could say. Well, I guess the time I made fun of him was probably the last time I'm ever going to hear him talk a lot.

He always wears a long-sleeved grey shirt with a hood and long black pants with white vertical stripes. He looks sort of cartoon-ish - the sort of people who have no noses. He's exactly like one of them. I just hope he can smell stuff. If not, then I hope he isn't too much into eating. After all, he looks fit, and cute. Well, not as cute as my Phineas Flynn.

I remember him wearing black Beats headphones yesterday. Because right now he isn't wearing them.

"Oh hey Izzy…" Reuben's face darkened the moment he opened the door and saw me. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering… if… I could ask you something…" I slowly said since Reuben doesn't look too happy.

"Well, okay sure, my parents aren't home so you're just in time." His face lightened a bit.

He let me in and I looked around the foyer. It looks pretty nice although I don't want to go into detail about it.

"I think it is best we talk in here, in the living room. That way, we'll know if anybody happens to break in." he beckoned me to sit down on a huge sofa.

"Okay, Izzy. So what is it that you want to talk to me about?" he finally asked.

I wanted to try and ask him through the way he talked to me this morning – telepathy.

I imagined and felt myself straining my brain, after a few seconds it felt like it had gathered enough energy for me to try. So that's when I closed my eyes and tried, "Reuben, is this the way how you talked to me this morning?"

I opened my eyes to see Reuben in a shock state, eyes widened only.

"Well, yes. I-I don't understand how you can do it too… I-I mean only certain people were born with the ability and learnt of it, but how is it that you did it without practice? And not fainting immediately?"

The moment he said his last word, my head felt excruciatingly painful and I screamed so loud I think Phineas and Ferb could even hear it from their houses.

The next thing? I blacked out.

* * *

…**Wow. I think she really couldn't take the pain. Owch. Anyways-! REVIEW! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

**Phineas and Ferb Characters (c) Dan and Swampy**

**Reuben McMuffins, my OC, is MINE.**

* * *

December 26

4:13 PM

[Isabella]

Ugh, where am I? I just recovered from the coma as I woke up. And I could hear my mom screaming away, "_Hija_! Ah, it's good to see you awake now! What happened? Did your friend uh… what's his name? Is it Rubber-?"

"Reuben, Mom…" I corrected her.

"Ah yes, Reuben. Well, did he hit you on the head-?"

"NO MOM!" I immediately shouted.

"Okay okay, no need to shout. I just wanted to know. But anyways, have a good rest, Isa. And don't get into any more trouble, okay?" Mom instructed.

"Yes Mom…" I obeyed.

I heard a door close.

I tried to get my brain to work properly so at least I could find out where the heck I am. But please, don't tell me I'm in the hospital.

My surroundings were mostly pink in color. And I saw mirror nearby. I was definitely in my own bedroom, thank goodness.

My head still hurts, but not so much as the second I blacked out. Man, that was unbearable. I couldn't even think by then.

And Reuben is sitting on a chair next to me. I'm in my own pink bed under my purple blanket.

After a few seconds, I realized that he could run into one of my secret stuff about my personal life back in Spain by accident. So, I almost screamed, "Wha-! Reuben! Get out of my room! I don't want you looking into any of my stuff-!"

"I already knew about Phinbella-"

"No, Reuben," I interrupted him, "I meant back in Spain."

"You live in Spain?" Reuben seemed a little surprised.

"Ahem," I pretended to clear my throat, "my second name?"

"Oh right… you're Garcia-Shapiro. I like that name," he complimented. "Besides, I didn't look at any of your stuff, so yea…"

"So, if you'd mind?" I reminded him.

He stood us slowly and sauntered out of the room without closing the door.

"Hey!" I shouted to Reuben, "Close the door!"

I heard the door close softly.

A minute later, my cellphone on my bedside table vibrated. I snatched it like a ninja and flipped it open.

It was a text message from Reuben:

_Meet me at mah house ltr, get well soon, bro. I mean… sis :)_

I chuckled at his text message. I like his sort-of language. I rested in my bed for another ten minutes before I finally felt normal.

I heard the door crank open and turned my head to see Phineas and Ferb enter.

I almost skipped a heartbeat when I saw Phineas. Two reasons: One, the very thing I live for. Two, what if he manages to find one of my secret stuff about my personal life and he finds it weird? He'll think I'm weird and then he'll start avoiding me in school- oh this is going to be horrible if he does…

"Um, hey Izzy," I think he's blushing, I really can't tell. "I heard you had quite a bad coma recently. So, I got you a bouquet of flowers, well… it was Ferb's idea. He told me it was the best gift for a girl like you so…"

Before he could say anything else, I jumped right out of my bed, grabbed the flowers and hugged him within seconds.

"Thanks, Phineas."

"No problem, Izzy. If you need anything call me – I will always be there for you," he smiled warmly at me.

We both lingered a little longer before we let go of each other. Ferb winked at me. I knew he was trying to bring us together. How sweet of Ferb. I winked back at him.

And, those last few words from Phineas struck me:

_I'll always be there for you…_

Does he actually **like** me?


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

**Phineas and Ferb Characters (c) Dan and Swampy**

**Reuben McMuffins, my OC, is MINE.**

* * *

December 26

2:20 PM

[Isabella]

I walked over to Reuben's house again and knocked on the door. Reuben opened it and said, "Ah, Isabella! You okay now bro? I-I mean sis?"

I giggled at his language, "When are you ever going to stop repeating the same mistake?"

"I don't know. But I guess I'll find out soon enough" was his reply.  
I chuckled. Reuben's cute, but not as cute as my Phineas. He beckoned me to come in and we both sat down on his huge sofa.

It was getting awkwardly silent ever since I entered the house. So I decided to break it, "I-I just don't get it, Reuben."

"Huh?" he turned to me, confused.

"I-I can't just immediately faint! Do YOU know what exactly is happening to me?"

Reuben replied, "Well, it's complicated and-"

"Just tell me," I cut him off.

"Okay okay," he held his hands up, "no need for rudeness you know…"

I just shrugged at him and told him to start quickly.

"Okay well, you see, remember you actually managed to telepathically talk to me a couple hours ago?"

"Yea…" I nodded slowly then added, "Go on."

"You used too much energy from your brain just to do that. So result? You fainted. To be good at it like me, there is a way to control the amount of usage of this energy thingy ma-jig because it really helps. Besides, I found out that you're one of those people who are practically gifted with telepathy. So, I'm going to help you use it wisely and efficiently and a lot more stuff you're too tired to hear of."

"Uhh wow. Is there a lot to telepathy?" I asked.

"Um… no but when it comes to using energy then yes," Reuben replied calmly.

He sure does know a lot of it. I'm really not sure whether I can handle all of this telepathy thing or not. Maybe it'll come useful when the time comes.

* * *

2:42 PM

[Phineas]

I feel so eager to start today's project for some typical reason, even without Isabella. She's gone over to Reuben's house anyway. Maybe I just don't want to waste time since high school's coming round the corner. Ah yes, probably we **are** really running out of time.

"Hey Ferb! You done with it yet?" I screamed at Ferb since I was outside in the backyard and Ferb's in our bedroom, still packing.

"Hold on, Phin! Just a sec!" I could hear loud shuffling up there then I heard a few thumps down the stairs. At the stair landing was Ferb. He was all laid out flat on the floor groaning loudly.

"Ferb, please don't lie on the floor. Or you'll get yourself all dusty and dirty!"

Mom walked past Ferb as she carried a laundry basket to the washing machine.

I chuckled as he groaned once more, still lying on the floor. Then Mom came back and said, "Ferb, this time I'm serious, don't lie on the floor. C'mon, get up."

Ferb got up and dusted himself off as he was walking to the backyard.

"Well, considering the fact that Izzy's not around to help… let's… make her a surprise!" I suggested. "Hm, but what surprise? Uh, let me think, an action surprise, no. Izzy isn't into action. Ummm… hm maybe a scary surprise? No way! She'll hate me for that!"

I continued my rambling while Ferb was also thinking.

"…hmph. Action? No. Adventure? Nup. Scary? Heck no! Um, love? Too much-"

Then I noticed Ferb gave me a look, telling me to repeat my last word.

"Too much?" I tried to clarify.

He shook his head and rotated his finger in anti-clockwise motion, telling me he meant my last suggestion.

"Oh love? That's too much Ferb-!" I argued.

"it isn't too much at all," Ferb interrupted, "Just give it a try, Izzy will love it. I assure you."

"I'm not sure if Isabella actually likes me... I-It's a little weird I mean she's my best friend…" I said in uncertainty.

Ferb almost seemed thrown off. He almost stumbled and fell backwards.

"No seriously, Ferb. For once, I've never been so unsure…" I stated.

"Well, just give it a try then. Better to know than nothing," Ferb reassured.

Ferb may be right. I guess I could give it a little try.

"So Ferb," I said, "tell me your plan."

* * *

**WARNING: The next chapter will be about twice as long as this plus, it's full of Phinbella.**

**Peace bros, Mars out.**


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

**A/N: Sorry I forgot that this chapter isn't the one which is about as twice as long. It is the NEXT one. -.- Sorry. Plus, the Phinbella chapter is the next one -.- Sorry again -.-**

**Phineas and Ferb Characters (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh**

**Reuben McMuffins (c) NitroRidaxMars :P**

* * *

December 26

4:18 PM

[Phineas]

"Okay, then write 'if we could go for a walk'. Got it?" Ferb instructed.

"I'm still not sure about this idea, Ferb.." I complained in hesitation.

"Just trust me, Phineas. It'll work out well," Ferb reassured.

Ferb is giving me this idea of leaving a letter of invitation of some sort in Isabella's bedroom. He said about sneaking and slipping the letter through a window and… bringing a bouquet of roses or something like that. I don't know, okay? Ask Ferb if you want to know! I'm just following his instructions, that's all.

As soon as I was done writing the 'letter of invitation' on a post-it sticky note, Ferb told me to write 'For Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' on the other side of it.

"What for?" I asked him as I was writing it down.

"Well, you are going to stick this on Isabella's bedroom window so that she sees **this** side of the note you're writing on. So then, she will know it's for her. So that her mom won't just pick it up and read it and find it weird, you get what I mean?" Ferb said all of that in one breath.

At least I could process it quickly. I finally understood Ferb's plan and so I asked him, "When are we going to execute this?"

"Five o'clock. Then the rest of the day will be yours," Ferb said.

I didn't get what his last sentence meant. But I'm sure he meant that I'll have the remaining time of the day to think of new ideas after getting over this 'love surprise' for Isabella.

* * *

4:44 PM

[Isabella]

"Isabella, if you keep doing that, you'll keep having the same outcome," Reuben advised.

Reuben is somehow… training me on telepathy. I almost fainted once during training. We were basically focusing on this energy thingy- hey I don't want to be a geek here explaining everything okay….

"Try not to strain your brain too much like last time," he said.

"Stop reminding me!" I replied with laughter.

I imagined myself using only part of my brain to try talking to him as my own voice echoed in my mind, "Can you hear what I'm saying right now?"

"Yea, sure do. Y-You finally did it, sis! But just don't use it too often, really. I know you're excited to use it but really, I don't want people freaking out. Oh, and by the way, did you know you can do long-distance telepathy?"

Long-distance telepathy?

"As in… when he's far away and you can see him?" I asked.

"No no. As in, you can speak to him without even seeing him and you can hear his mind ror voice reactions or both."

"Cool!" I squealed. "But really, why do you need to hear his reactions.."

"Confirmation that you actually sent the message?" Reuben replied.

"In English, Reuben…"

"So that you know if he or she actually heard it," he stated.

Oh. I never thought of that.

"Anyways, thanks for enlightening me on this… nerdystuffeventhoughyoudon'twearglasses," I said the last few words really fast.

"I heard that, you know!" Reuben replied with laughter. "It ain't nerd stuff. It's plain simple stuff, Isabella. So, see ya'!"

I waved him off goodbye and ran back to my house.

At the doorstep of my house, I looked behind and… I don't see any giant inventions… that's unusual…

Neither can I hear any of Phineas' cheerful and optimistic voice…

I should go and check out… right after I take my shower. I entered my humble home across the street, went up to my bedroom since it has a bathroom adjoined to it, grabbed my towel and a new set of clothes. I was headed for the bathroom when I noticed something squarish, sticking outside on my window from the corner of my eye.

I took a closer look to it, it read:

_For Isabella Garcia-Shapiro_

Has somebody been stalking me? I opened the window and manoeuvred my free hand so I could reach the note. I grabbed it, shut the window, and scrutinized the note.

I turned the note to read the other side:

_Hey Isabella, I just want to ask whether we can… go out for a walk in Danville Park? I need to talk about something that concerns you, Isabella. Meet me outside my house in private at midnight, if you want to. Please please PLEASE don't tell anyone about this, please… -Phineas Flynn, your best friend_

Did I do anything wrong? He made it sound like I did something wrong. I think he knew about my 'sort of' specialty. I just hope he doesn't know about that… I just hope he won't spread it around…

* * *

**So... ya' like it? Review, even though you don't have a registered account.  
****So... peace bros. Mars out.**


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

**Note: This chapter is dedicated to those Phinbella 'freaks'(No offence intended). In other words, for those who are crazy over Phinbella.**

**Phineas and Ferb Characters (c) Dan and Swampy Marsh**

**Reuben McMuffins is MINE.**

* * *

December 27  
12:06 AM  
[Isabella]

I was dreaming about something when I suddenly woke up and realized in my dreams that I was supposed to meet Phineas at midnight.

I still lay in my bed…. until I turned my head at a digital clock sitting on my bedside table, with the thought of my curfew with Phineas fading off.

It read: 12:07 AM

Well, it's midnight already…

Wait a second… OH CRUD! I FORGOT!

I shot up in shock, slipped out of my bed, ran to my wardrobe to get a good-looking set of clothes and started changing like mad.

I wore a pink cardigan around a white shirt and white skinny jeans, white high-heels and pink sunglasses on my forehead. Pink and white… they're my sort of color.

I turned towards my bedroom door. But I realized I didn't seek permission from my mom, so I couldn't go out that way. Neither did I tell her about it. Besides, I could see light under the gap at the bottom of my door. That meant my mom's still awake. Crud.

My eyes darted around the room when they suddenly land on the window, where it was letting in the luminous moonlight that caught my sapphire eyes.

Ah, that must be it! The window!

I opened up the window slowly so as not to make noise and slowly tip-toe out. My bedroom window is quite high from the ground even though it's on the first floor. So I might have to land on barefoot first before putting back on my high heels to minimise noise.

And when I did, I did it successfully. I then landed gracefully on the hardened concrete sidewalk without much noise at all. I sighed in relief and put back on my high heels.

I continued running on my high heels, hearing it pitter-patter as I move along the hard concrete pavement. I looked right and left when I reached the road and when there were no cars, I jaywalked across the road as fast as I can.

I reached his doorstep but to no avail, I did not find him there. The next place I could think of where he could be was the backyard, where he and Ferb build their **awesome** inventions. And I mean it.

I ran around the right side of their house around the driveway and slightly opened the wooden gate. Surely enough, he was sitting under that faithful old tree that has been there ever since the Flynn-Fletchers moved in.

I went in and apologized, "Sorry if I was late-!"

"Shh…." He interrupted me," Everybody makes mistakes Isabella."

"But learning from it is another thing!"

We both laughed softly.

He was dressed in his everyday outfit, his yellow and orange striped hoodie and his blue jeans. Although the blue jeans look a bit shabbier now. He seems to be about the same height as me.

* * *

[Phineas]

"So Izzy," I continued, "shall we go now?"

"Okay…" she said slowly.

I turned my head to the bedroom window on the second floor of my house and gave a thumbs-up to Ferb – he was watching us the whole time. Ferb returned the same action and then pointed out something between me and Isabella.

I looked down and realized we were… holding hands. She was also leaning her head on my shoulder. I don't know why but it feels so nice and relaxing… it's that special feeling everytime I see her since we met.

* * *

12:31 AM

We strolled along the pavement, holding hands and swinging them back and forth.

There was an awkward silence between us. So I decided to break it, "Lovely night sky, isn't it Isabella?"

"Yeah," she took in a deep breath as I found an empty bench for both of us to sit down on when we reached Danville Park.

"So Phineas," she said, "what exactly do you want to talk about, that concerns me?"

"Huh? Uh…." I hesitated.

Beads of sweat were forming on my forehead very quickly.

"Phineas, anything wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"N-no, I'm actually fine," I stuttered a little and tried to shrug it off.

"No, really Phineas. Is there anything wrong? That I did?" she seemed more and more impatient by the second.

"No, not that you did anything wrong but-"

"Then what is it?" she got more impatient.

The reason I invited Isabella was… I just wanted to apologize to her for being so oblivious that I didn't know that… she had a crush on me.

"Phineas, what is there to worry about? Is there something or ANYTHING you want to ask?" by the time she finished her last word, she was already very impatient.

I'm not sure whether she will accept it. I've never been so unsure in my entire life…

"PHINEAS!" she was already screaming, "What the hell is wrong with your darn obliviousness? Can't you see I'm trying to-!"

"Isabella!" I shouted back in anger and held her shoulders. "I'm so sorry for not realizing that you loved me the entire time! That got worse when we were both in Paris, the City of Love! I'm sorry I was just too darn busy with my stupid inventions to make the best day ever!"

"Phineas…" Isabella seemed a little teary now, "Phineas… don't say that-"

Tears threatened to stream down my cheeks, "I'm sorry that I accidentally turned you down when you tried to ask me out to the new Stumbleberry Finkbat movie on the day we made that giant robotic dog! Damn, imagine how long you've been waiting for-!"

Tears were already streaming down Isabella's cheeks, "Phineas, please… don't-"

But I interrupted her as my voice died down, "I'm sorry… I'm just so sorry…"

I finally broke down into tears.

"Phineas… I'm sorry for not making you realize me…" Isabella whispered dolefully.

"And I'm sorry for not knowing that you loved me…" I whispered back.

"And besides…. Phineas… you don't need to apologize… I'm not pissed."

I immediately stopped shedding tears and looked at her, "Really?"

"Yea," she beamed at me, "I just wanted you the return me the feeling… and you're forgiven."

There was another silence between the two of us. It's not the awkward silence. It's more of a peaceful silence. So we gazed at the beautiful night sky for a few minutes. It was filled with sparkling stars.

"So…" I broke the once peaceful silence and Isabella turned to me, "all you ever wanted from me… is to love you back?"

"Y-yea…" she said with a small smile.

"Is it like this?" I said as I held both of her smooth cheeks.

"Huh?" she was suddenly caught off guard.

* * *

[Isabella]

He leaned closer to me, he closed my eyes and I felt my lips touching his. His lips make me feel so much more… happier… I didn't know what else to do other than willingly kiss right back.

I never felt happier in my life than this very moment. Phineas and I are **actually kissing**. We stayed that way for a little longer until our lips separated.

"I love you Phineas."

"I love you too Isabella."

"So… are we going back yet? It's kind of getting late," I suggested.

"Not yet Isabella, just a little longer?" Phineas begged softly.

"Okay…"

I leaned my head on his shoulder and continued stargazing until we decided to go.

"Beautiful, isn't it Isabella?"

"I couldn't disagree."

"Shall we go now?"

"Sure, Phineas…"

* * *

**Third Person View**

They both got up from the bench and walked home, hand in hand and constantly looking dreamily at each other.

When they reached their houses, Phineas asked sarcastically, "So Isabella, has your life-long wish have finally been settled?"

"Aw, quit it, Phineas," Isabella playfully punched his arm, with laughter in her voice. "But yes, yes it has."

She blew a kiss at Phineas as she reached the doorstep of her house. And Phineas pretended to catch it and put it on his right cheek.

She giggled, "No wonder I like you so much – you're always funny."

As she turned to the door, her joyful face frowned.

"What's wrong, Isabella?" Phineas said as he noticed her face frown.

"Two things Phineas, one, I don't have my house keys. Two, I didn't seek permission from my mom… sorry. So would you mind if you would help give me a lift to my bedroom window? It's a little high from here," she asked pleadingly. "And in addition, how'd you get the note up there?"

Ripples started to form around Phineas' head.

"You know I can't see that, right?" she muttered.

**Phineas' Flashback**

"So… how are we going to do this?" Phineas asked. "I mean, the window is quite high… you can't reach the window without a person helping you."

"I'll give you a lift with my hands, then you run towards me, jump on my hands and jump up again and smack the note on the window, got it?" Ferb instructed.

Phineas did what Ferb told him to do.

"Well done, bro!" Ferb cheered. "Looks like you managed to do it in your first try…."

Ferb's voice trailed off. "What's up, Ferb?"

Ferb pointed out to the note on the window trying to stifle his laughter, "That."

Phineas took a closer look at the note on the window. He realized he had pasted the wrong side of the note on the window.

He widened his eyes as Ferb burst into laughter, "Oh my- what in blazes, Ferb! Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

Phineas flailed his arms everywhere ranting about his mistake while Ferb continued laughing hard.

He let out a heavy sigh, "Now I have to do it again!"

**End of Flashback**

"Don't worry Isabella," Phineas continued, "I got an idea!"

"Well, then what is it?" she asked.

"Okay, I'll stand here and I'll do this," Phineas instructed as he walked over to the same spot, where Ferb was when he was helping Phineas, under the bedroom window and held out his hands, palms facing upwards, "Then, you jump on my hands and then jump up to window from my hands and… you know, try to climb in."

"Sounds easy," remarked Isabella.

'C'mon, are you ready or not?" Phineas asked.

"Okay I'll try. After all, I kind of left the window ajar.

She stood back and then she ran towards Phineas, stepped on his hands and jumped up as Phineas thrust his hands up to boost her up as well.

Thankfully, she made it to the window and scurried in.

"Thanks Phinny!" she said to him from her window. "But how are you getting into **your** house?"

Phineas chuckled, "I've got the tree!"

"Lucky you…" she retorted jokingly.

Phineas chuckled again, "Well, anyways, see you tomorrow. Goodnight Isabella!'

"Goodnight Phineas."

Phineas then darted for the tree at is backyard and clambered up the thick bark and crawled along one of the branches that stretched all the way to the window of his bedroom, into the bedroom through the window.

He then closed the window without noise and changed his clothes. Soon after, he was in his bed, looking up at the ceiling and said, "This was the best day ever…"

Unbeknownst to Phineas, Isabella thought of the same thing as well.

* * *

1:56 AM  
[Phineas]

"So, how did it go?" Ferb said, startling me in the dark.

"Whoa, holy crap-! Uh…" my voice died down, "it went perfect…"

Ferb raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, yes we are" was my reply.

Ferb does not need to talk. Facial expressions explain everything. Really, you can have a conversation without him opening his mouth.

"Thank God, you finally realized it," Ferb sighed in relief.

"I thought you told me back then," I reminded him. "and I went bonkers."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

**Flashback**

Halfway when I was writing on the sticky note, Ferb plopped down a book on my right arm, jerking it and distorting my beautiful handwriting.

"Hey!" I said.

"Well, sorry," Ferb apologized.

The title of the book was:

_How to get someone to love you_

"What is this, a romance guide?" I joked.

Ferb looked a little serious about it, "Turn to the content page."

I did as he said. I turned to the content page of the book and I saw Isabella's name on it.

"W-w-why did you steal Izzy's book?" I said with a little laughter in my voice.

Ferb slapped his forehead and sighed.

"What do you think is related between this book and Isabella?" he asked me.

"Uhh, it belongs to Isabella?"

Ferb slapped his forehead once more and sighed even louder, "Phineas, you're not getting the point here."

"Then give me some more clues!" I said.

"Okay, I'll narrow it down to the farthest it can go. What is the relation between this," he pointed at the book, "Isabella and you?"

I thought hard. I tried, tried and tried.

"Isabella wants to give this to me as a present?"

"Nope."

"Uh… she likes the book so she wants me to read it?"

"Nuh-uh…"

"Well, she wants to… give it away?"

"Oh my goodness…"

"Then what does she want? To bring me out on a date?"

The moment I said that, it hit me like a brick.

"Y-you don't say!" Ferb flung his arms in the air.

"Isabella… sh-she likes me? Tell me, Ferb Fletcher! How long!" I shook Ferb wildly by the shoulders.

"T-…ten years…" Ferb said slowly.

[Ferb]

The moment I said that, Phineas eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

Then, he scuttled back into house, up the staircase, and burst into our bedroom.

I followed him the whole time and I couldn't wait to laugh like mad. I knew what he was going to do next.

He stuffed his face into his pillow and…

"OH MY GOD, FERB! WHY, WHYYYY?" I heard a muffled scream from him and burst into hysterical laughter.

"OH PLEASE, FERB. SHUDDUP!" he retorted. "HOW MANY KNEW ABOUT THIS?"

"Everyone except you!" I continued laughing.

"WHAT-! OH MY- ARE YOU FREAKIN' SERIOUS?"

"Yep!" I laughed even harder.

"OH GOODNESS ME! DAMN, IMAGINE HOW LONG SHE'S BEEN WAITIN'! SHE MUST BE DARN PISSED BY NOW! OH GOD, SHE'LL HATE ME FOR THIS!"

"Boys, what's the commotion here?" My dad, Lawrence Fletcher, poked his head through the door.

"Well, it appears that he finally realized Isabella likes him!" I wiped away my tears.

"Shut it, Ferb!" Phineas muffled in his pillow.

"Well, Phineas. Congratulations… after ten years," Dad chuckled and closed the door.

I started laughing again. Then Phineas couldn't take it anymore and threw his pillow at me.

"You're not getting it back until midnight, Phin!" I teased him.

"Oh cut it out!"

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Third Person View**

"You were like screaming the whole time," Ferb taunted.

"No, I did not!" I laughed. "After Dad interfered that afternoon I stopped!"

"True. But you were screaming the entire time before Dad came in."

Phineas rolled his eyes at him and he laughed.

"Anyways," he continued, "goodnight Ferb."

"It's past midnight, so technically it is morning," Ferb stated.

"Don't be a Baljeet, Ferb," Phineas said and they both laughed hard.

"So…" he continued, "Mornin' Ferb?"

"Morning, bro," Ferb replied as they both chuckled and slept peacefully...

* * *

**...What's up? Too long? Well, it was 3 times as long, more than expected. Okay... *stretches arms* I think I'm going to go play Call of Duty: MW3 then take a break from fanfiction for a few days. I hope I can think of something good while taking a break. So... I'll see you next time. Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-

**Sorry if I haven't been updating for a loooooong while.**

**Phineas and Ferb Characters (c) Dan and Swampy**

**Reuben McMuffins (c) ~Mars**

* * *

A week later…  
January 3  
7.00AM

[Phineas]

I woke up just before my digital alarm clock started beeping away.

"Ha, beat ya' again!" I said in my cheerful yet drowsy voice.

I recently I have been dating Isabella since my confession that happened a few weeks ago. So I have been sleeping quite late very often.

Ferb and I changed into a new yet the same sets of clothes we wear every day. Ferb wore a long-sleeved white shirt with purple jeans, a belt and black sneakers while I wore a yellow hoodie with horizontal stripes and blue jeans with large pockets and blue top sneakers.

We then went down to have cereal for breakfast. I had Cornflakes and so did Ferb. While we were eating, I looked at the clock hanging on top of the fridge. It read 7:25…

Wait…

"Oh shoot! The school bus is comin' in 5 minutes! Crud! Let's hurry Ferb!"

We both started to gobble up our cereal and I could see Mom giggling at the corner of my eye. And a minute later, we heard the doorbell ring. Mom went to answer the door.

The visitor was my newly-proclaimed girlfriend, Isabella.

"Whatcha' doin'?" she giggled.

"Gobbling cereal, we're rushing because the school bus is coming in a few minutes' time," I tried to speak through my mouthful of cereal.

"Um Phineas, in case if you don't know," Isabella slowly said, "the school bus _is _already here. I'm just dropping off for a few seconds to see you guys."

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she giggled and covered her mouth and her other hand holding her books.

She was wearing a navy blue singlet with denim shorts and pink high-heels.

"Oh goodness! FERB! NO TIME NOW! We've got to go!" I shouted as we grabbed our backpacks and I pulled Ferb out of the house and onto the bus with Isabella.

When we boarded the bus, the entire gang was here. The ex-Fireside girls of Troop 46231 –I wonder how I could remember that number—, Buford, Baljeet and Django; they were all there. And I noticed three guys sitting at the back of the school bus. From what I could see, there is a blonde hair guy with quite a big orange scarf wrapped around his neck, blue long-sleeved shirt and dark blue pants, sitting between two gangsters. Ferb sat with Gretchen, Baljeet is sitting with his new girlfriend Ginger Hirano, Buford is sitting with Django, Holly is sitting with Milly, Katie is sitting with Adyson Sweetwater, and lastly, me sitting with Isabella.

Phinbella forever! Well, that wasn't really my intention but it seems that this person by the name of **Team Platypeople** had mention about it. So I took it into account and… you know, talk about it. Although the word Phinbella sounds like a combination of Isabella's name and my name.

Isabella then punched me on the arm really hard.

"Ow, what was that for?" I said to her as I rubbed my right arm.

"For trying to break the fourth wall."

"Were you reading my mind?" I asked.

"You spoke it out loud," she laughed.

And again, I spoke out my mind.

Sigh.

Adyson, then said, "Hey Phineas, Ferb! Guess you must have been rushing, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I said, "We thought the bus would come in five minutes instead of now! Man, I tell you, I almost barfed out my cereal when Isabella came and told me the bus had already arrived!"

They all laughed except for the three guys at the back. They look scary.

"You really did that?" Holly asked me.

"Well, I did say I ALMOST did. I didn't say I actually barfed out of my cereal!" after I said that, I noticed the blonde-haired guy was staring at Isabella. The other two gangsters looked interested in our conversation.

"Isabella?" I whispered to her, still keeping my eye on the blonde guy using peripheral vision, "Aren't you a little too overexposed?"

She whispered back in reply, "Yes, yes I am. Don't worry, I've a white cardigan with me in my sling bag."

She patted the sling bag on her lap. It seemed pretty small but big enough for a few books to be stuffed in there.

"I think you should wear it now. Someone behind is staring at you," I whispered.

She then pulled out the cardigan and wore it without looking at whoever was staring at her.

A second later, I could hear Reuben shouting and cursing as I saw him run to the school bus we are in, "What the biscuits? I thought the bus would come in five minutes but no. It had to come now, how nice!"

"And good day to you, sir!" he greeted the bus driver sarcastically in the same tone as he boarded the bus.

Some of the girls were giggling, especially Isabella.

"Well, I'm just doin' my job, kid," the bus driver said in a monotonous voice.

"Hmph, well I can't disagree with that," Reuben muttered as he plunked down on the seat behind me and Isabella.

The automatic door closed and the bus vroomed off.

Reuben was practically panting away. Adyson asked me, "Oooh! Who's this cute guy here?"

"M-me?" Reuben asked, a little surprised.

"Yea, you. Name?" she asked dreamily.

Reuben was about to open his mouth when I spoke for him, "His name's Reuben McMuffins."

I then noticed the blonde-haired guy was now giving a dirty look at Reuben. I saw Reuben look at the blonde guy and returned the look.

"Nice name," Adyson remarked. "I like it."

"Well, shouldn't you be laughing or at least, giggling?" Reuben asked.

He does have a point there. After all, his surname is McMuffins, probably named after the Sausage McMuffin meal at the McDonalds fast-food restaurant.

**Third Person View**

Adyson chuckled, "Quite true…"

"Well, what's your name then?"

"Adyson. Adyson Sweetwater," the ex-Fireside girl introduced with pride.

"I like your name too," Reuben said with a smile.

"Th-thanks," Adyson's cheeks went red.

Reuben then leaned closer to Adyson across the aisle and whispered, "I thought you liked Django?"

"How do you know Django in the first place? You haven't even met him!" Adyson whispered back in shock.

"Django Brown? Well, isn't he Candace's friend's brother? Besides, he's right there and you're not even sitting with him…" Reuben said.

Holly and Milly, who are sitting in front of Adyson, giggled upon hearing that.

"Well, how would you even know if I liked you?" Adyson asked.

"Well, you said I look 'cute', didn't you?" Reuben asked.

Holly and Milly giggled even louder.

"True," Adyson slowly said. "Hey, I didn't say I liked you!"

Reuben sighed, "I can never understand what girls mean by cute…"

"You know… Reuben, that's your name right?" Adyson tried to clarify.

"Yes. What now?"

"Reuben," Adyson said loud enough so that everybody could hear, "Sometimes you remind of a type of sandwich."

Some of the girls giggled away.

Reuben widened his eyes and then narrowed them at Adyson, "Oh no… don't get me started on that."

"And Isabella," he added, "I still cannot believe how your mom mistake my name, Reuben, for the word 'rubber'."

The whole bus burst into laughter, except for the three students at the back of the bus, again. The bus driver was smiling away.

"So Adyson, you were saying about a type of sandwich?" Holly inquired.

"No no no no, Holly don't let Adyson-!"

But Adyson cut him off, "Oh yeah! Do you all know a type of sandwich called the Reuben Sandwich?"

Most of the audience nodded and some of them laughed away already.

"Oh fish nuggets, why Adyson why…" Reuben sarcastically slapped himself on the forehead.

"Imagine if Reuben was a Reuben sandwich… oh wait, he is!" Adyson sarcastically announced.

She turned to Reuben and…

[Reuben]

She bit my arm. **YES, SHE REALLY DID**. But not too hard and just for laughs, of course. Damn, she's calling me a sandwich and she **taking me as a sandwich**. How much worse could this get…

"Oh what the-! Adyson! Are you out of your mind!" I shouted as she gnawed on my right arm.

And of course, everybody just laughed their asses off.

"Wow, it tastes awesome!" she joked, "Who wants to try?"

"No no no don't! I think one Adyson biting off my arm is good enough! I don't want to have another Adyson-like person doing it, seriously! Might as well amputate my arm for good!" I joked as everybody laughed harder than expected.

I gotta admit. Adyson's a pretty wild and hyper girl. She always seems to be really active and funny. I sometimes wonder how I'm still alive from all the pain, both physical and emotional.

**Third Person View**

Buford commented, "You guys are damn funny! You two make a great couple I tell ya'!"

Django seemed a little angry at Reuben when Buford said that.

'Um, sorry Buford. But I think we're just not cut out for each other," Adyson disagreed. "I mean, Reuben here is an emo guy, right?"

"Well. I'm basically made to look like what you call 'not judging a book by its cover," Reuben said.

Adyson laughed, "Quite true, quite true… at least you have the imagination of a comedian in you."

"You too," Reuben returned the compliment with a smile.

"Oh uh… thanks…" her cheeks went redder than a beet.

Suddenly, the whole bus jerked and everybody was thrust forward.

"Sorry kids," the bus driver apologized as he turned to them. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Well, it looks like we're here, gang!" Phineas exclaimed with excitement.

"Whoopdee doo…" Reuben muttered.

Adyson overheard him and giggled.


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

**Phineas and Ferb Characters (c) Dan and Swampy**

**Reuben McMuffins & Darius MacTavish are my OCs. In which I don't know what OC stands for.**

* * *

January 3  
7:49 AM

[Reuben]

While my friends were alighting the school bus, I noticed about the three guys –sitting at the back— that… the one in the middle… he looks awfully familiar. He gives me this feeling; the feeling you met someone you hated very long ago… he is eyeing me peculiarly.

He is wearing a light blue long-sleeved shirt, a thick orange scarf wrapped around his puny neck, dark blue jeans and black Adidas shoes.

He has short blonde hair teased up to the front and has black eyes. He seems to be slightly taller than me. But instead of trying to find out who he is, I turned around and shrugged it off, thinking, _Meh, I can always find out later._

Right then, I was grabbed by the collar. I was turned face to face with him, the other two gangsters behind him. They must be allies with him.

He said in a rude tone, "Listen, McMuffins,"

I cut him off, "Do I know you?"

"You don't know who I am?" he stared at me with a shocked look, "I am the awesome Darius MacTavish!"

Oh that's right, Darius MacTavish, my archnemesis since childhood. Pft, only he himself thinks he is awesome.

He exclaimed in a way similar to Doofenshmirtz screaming of ruling the Tri-State Area.

"Ohhhh riiiight," I slowly said. "Why are YOU here?"

"Why are YOU here?" he hissed back.

"I am here for a good reason. Unlike you, who is here to be a good-for-nothing jerk, " I retorted aggressively.

That was when he dragged me by the collar and threw me out of the bus. I landed rolling on the grass patch.

"You listen, Muffin Boy," he pointed at me as he was walking out of the bus, "You'd best STAY OUT of MY WAY, and you'll be fine."

"Too bad, if YOU get in MY FRIENDS' way, I swear I'll beat the crap out of you," I hissed back at him as I got up and dusted myself with my hands.

"Psh, like you even can," he then continued cackling away with his two 'bodyguards'.

I winced at the sound of his cackle. Gosh, it sounds so horrible when he cackles. It annoys me like hell, really.

I picked up my sling bag and continued walking to the school foyer. There was this huge banner on a wall that greeted:

_Welcome to Danville High!_

I entered the foyer, it was pretty much the same as other high schools. I decided to look for Phineas and the 'gang'. I scrutinized the area until my eyes landed on a triangular redhead and a green-haired teenager. I then ran to catch up with them talking to Izzy, Ad (that's what I call Adyson), Holly, Gretchen, 'Jeet (that's what I call Baljeet) and Buford.

Phineas saw me and said, "Oh there you are, Reuben. What were you doing back in the bus?"

I was about to open my mouth when Adyson spoke up for me, "What I could see from here was that there was this blonde and mean-looking guy holding him by the collar and there was like two gangsters behind him.

"Were you spying on me?" I asked, surprised.

"No!" Adyson replied instantly.

"What's this guy's name? I'll make sure I'll beat him up good," Buford asked eagerly as he pulled out a notebook.

"Darius MacTavish. Need any description?" I asked.  
"Nup." He replied instantly, "Because we're going to the assembly hall first. And the principal is handing every new freshman an individual award so when I see him, I'll definitely know how he looks like. I hope he looks like a donkey."

We stared at Buford when he finished speaking.

Buford noticed and said, "What? My mom brought me to high school last year and forced me to watch everything to 'give me a preview of high school'!"

Holly and Ad giggled. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, and besides that, that blonde guy has been staring at my girlfriend in the bus," Phineas complained. "He probably likes her or something."

"Oh you two are finally together?" Gretchen asked excitedly.

"Err, yes?" Phineas said slowly.

Phineas and Isabella are together? How awesome is that!

I could hear a series of stifled squeals. Must be coming from the ex-Fireside Girls.

Isabella heard it and said, "Oh no, I am not letting some asshole guy win my heart. No, just no."

We then walked into the Assembly Hall. It was filled with loud chattering students aged 14-18.

I stared around the assembly hall in awe, "So Phin, when izzit gonna start?"

"I say… in about an hour," Phineas replied, look at his digital wristwatch.

Well, it was pretty much a big hall. The ceilings are just so high I sometimes wonder how they managed to get the lights up there.

I was basically around until I get noticed Darius, leaning on a wall along the sides of the hall, staring at Isabella, who seemed busy talking to Phineas, and trying to inch closer and closer to her.

* * *

[Darius :O]

I was looking at this girl with long raven hair. I saw her in my school bus this morning. Man, she's such a beauty too irresistible, even with her sapphire eyes-

"Darius?"

I immediately snapped out of my mind, very annoyed to see who it was, Reuben.

"What the hell do you want? I'm in the middle of something here!" I whispered. "Besides, I told you not to get in my way!"

"And… you're not doing anything. You're just leaning on a wall staring at- right…" Reuben's voice died down.

"Who is she?" I asked, pointing to her raven-haired girl.

"Oh? Why'd you wanna know? Like her?" Reuben teased me.

"Well, duh!" I made a dumb face at him. "So what's her name?"

"I ain't telling ya'," Reuben declined.

"Oh you better tell me," I hissed, "or else I'll get my friends to come after you."

Reuben, who is now leaning against the same wall rolled his eyes and grunted, "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro? What a unique name… and weird too. I wonder where she lived before moving to Danville.

"She lived in Mexico, I think. Because she said to me-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, did you just read my mind?" I interrupted in surprise.

"Did I guess your question correctly?" Reuben asked.

"Well, I hate to admit it but yea," I replied. "So you know her and she knows you? So you guys are friends?"

"You don't say, Darius. I'll show you," Reuben said.

"Sup' Izzy!" he called out to Isabella. She turned around and said hi back.

Whoa, her eyes look beautiful.

Then she asked, "Who's your friend next to you, Reuben?"

"M-M-Me?" I pointed to myself to clarify.

"Yea, you," she said.

"I'm Darius. Darius MacTavish," I introduced myself.

I saw her eyes widen a bit and then she said, "Nice name, I love it."

She smiled at me. Gosh, even her smile's such a beauty. She's like the most beautiful girl I've ever seen although her head's shaped like a semi-circle. Yeah, she's talking to that triangular redheaded freak. Forget about him, I'll try and get her by the end of today.

[Reuben]

Ah, so he really likes her. I'm gonna tell Izzy and Phineas about this asap.

**Third Person View**

2 hours later…

Everybody was in their homeroom. And coincidentally, Phineas and the entire 'gang' were in the same homeroom (including the ex-Fireside Girls)… and Darius and a few others unknown people who know Phineas and Ferb.

And their first lesson of the day was… history. Reuben looked at the schedule and groaned loudly as the teacher entered the class.

"Good morning class. My name's James Harley," a collective series of muffled laughs was heard. "Or you can call me Mr. Harley.

Reuben muttered to himself, "More like the Harley Davidson bike brand… he should go bike racin' rather than be a teacher."

Buford heard Reuben and decided to be the clown in the class.

"Woohoo! Harley Davidson motorbikes for the win!" he said as he stood up and raised his arms up hands closed.

The whole class burst into laughter as Mr. Harley turned around, folded his arms and stared at Buford.

"Um, sorry teacher," Buford pretended to apologize, "couldn't control myself."

"First warning, Mister…" Mr. Harley's voice trailed off.

"Buford, sir. Buford Van Stomm," Buford said as he sat down, arms behind his head and feet on the table.

"Buford Van Stomm, I suggest you do not dirty your own table," Mr. Harley advised.

Mr. Harley seems to be in his forties.

As the teacher when back to rambling things related to history lesson, Reuben was busy scribbling down a note. Phineas, who was seated next to Reuben, noticed it and asked quietly, "Psst, Reuben. Whatcha doin'?"

"Just pass this to Adyson next to Ferb."

Reuben was on Phineas' right and Ferb was on Phineas' left. And Adyson was sitting next to Ferb. And Buford was sitting behind Ferb and Isabella behind Phineas. Baljeet was sitting behind Adyson and next to Buford.

Reuben then handed him a piece of paper. He then handed it to Ferb and told him and passed the piece of paper to Adyson. Ferb went to hand Adyson the piece of paper. But she looked drowsy.

"Psst, Adyson," Adyson suddenly snapped back into reality and looked at Ferb, "What?"

"For you, it's from Reuben," Phineas whispered.

She then leaned her body over to look at Reuben. He waved a hand motion telling her to 'just read it'.

Adyson opened to small piece of paper and read it:

_Are you still with Django?_

Adyson took a pen from her pencil case and scribbled down on the note. She then handed it back to Reuben and he opened it when the teacher had his back turned on the students and read it:

_Not gonna tell you._

_Why?_

_I'll tell you later after school. Now is not the time. Django's here._

Lesson by lesson dragged until it was lunch break. As soon as the bell rang, loads of students flooded out of their homerooms and into the once-empty cafeteria.

Phineas and the 'gang' were still in the classroom, waiting for the human traffic in the corridors to settle down.

"Hmm… what to do… what to do… any ideas?" Phineas asked.

Phineas seemed to have trouble thinking of what to do today.

"Phineas, I'm getting hungry, so… I'll go and eat first, see ya' later," Reuben said as he left the classroom.

"Okay, see you later!" Phineas said.

"Hm, how about super jump boots?" Buford suggested.

"Sounds cool, but it kind of takes too long. Because we also need time for homework. Think of something compact and time-saving," Phineas said.

Buford grunted at the sound of 'homework'.

"What about speed boots?" Isabella suggested.

"Nah, already done that," Phineas replied.

"Wai- what? You made speed boots without the three of us?" she asked.

"Well, technically, it isn't speed boots since we called it Super Shoes. And Candace accidentally took the unstable prototype of it without knowing," Phineas explained.

Ferb snorted the moment Phineas finished his sentence.

"Yeah, she must've had a hard time trying to do two things at once," Phineas said.

"Any more ideas?" he asked again.

"Well how about a-"

Baljeet was interrupted when they heard a lot of simultaneous noise from the cafeteria. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Wow, looks like there's already a fight on the first day of school. New record," Buford chuckled.

"Let's go check it out," Isabella said as she stood up from her chair.

The five ran out of the classroom to the cafeteria that was just down the hallway.

The gang took a closer look at the fight. There were two teenagers, both boys, in a bloody fistfight.

There was already a grimacing look on Ferb's face. So was Isabella's.

Phineas, Baljeet and Buford took an even closer look since the crowd was huge. Two teenage boys, both freshman students, in a rough fistfight, hurling fists at each other. The guy on the right, wearing a blue hooide, orange scarf, dark blue jeans, black Adidas shoes and has blonde hair – his nose is bleeding, has a blue-black on his left cheek, and a bleeding bite mark on his left ear.

The guy on the left… his mouth is bleeding, a bleeding scratch mark on his right cheek, and a black eye on his left eye. He has brown hair, grey hoodie, long black pants with white stripes and black Nike shoes…

"Th-That guy on the left…" Phineas let his sentence die.

Isabella decided to finish it for him, "is… Reuben…"

* * *

**Reuben is so dead. That's all.**


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapter 10-

**Disclaimer: I do not own ALL Phineas and Ferb characters.**

**Reuben, Darius, Bryce and Trez are MINE!**

* * *

"Whoa," Buford stared at the fight in awe, "Reuben is one badass gangster I tell ya'."

The others looked at him.

"What? He should be! He just started a bloody fight –metaphorical and literal– on the first day of high school as a matter of fact!" he stated. "Man, that's gonna haunt him for life…|

"At least, you're not as bad as Reuben," Baljeet commented as he pointed at the now bloodied Reuben.

Suddenly, an 'oooh' emitted from the spectators. Phineas saw the blonde on the floor, grimacing in pain.

"That'll teach you a lesson not to mess with me," Reuben muttered under his breath.

The blonde pushed himself up and staggered, trying to keep balance.

Just then, Phineas called out to him, "Reuben?"

Reuben immediately whipped around to see Phineas and the gang watching. His raging expression instantly turned frightened.

"Ph-Phineas? H-How long have you been watch- oof!" Reuben was pummeled to the ground.

As soon as that happened, a collective gasp was heard among the spectators. Just then, some of them made an opening, allowing the principal, Ms. Gloria, to reach the two teenagers.

"What is the meaning of this?" she said calmly yet sternly.

"He started it!" both teenagers pointed at each other.

"Whoever's fault this is, you both will go see the nurse to clean yourselves, and see me for detention after school," she ordered.

"Yes, teacher…" both boys nodded slowly.

"This will be going into your records," she informed them.

As she walked out of the cafeteria, Darius muttered, "Idiot."

"Asshole."

They both went separate ways after the incident.

As Reuben walked past the 'gang', he gave all of them a dirty look.

Phineas then asked the others, "What did we do wrong?"

They all shrugged.

"C'mon guys," Isabella said as she beckoned them to follow her, "let's go and eat. We'll talk to Reuben later."

"But he has detention after school!" Baljeet reminded her.

She went silent for a second, "… Maybe tomorrow…"

A few minutes pass as they got their food on their tray. The five went to an empty table and plopped down their trays. While they were eating, a gang of gangsters stormed into the cafeteria. There were about ten of them.

But nobody seemed to care about their presence. The ringleader, among his fellow gangsters, is wearing a gold ring in the index finger of his left hand. He got angry and decided to catch attention.

So he ordered one of his fellow gangsters, "Hey Warp, go to that triangular-headed freak and dunked his head into his tray. You'll get reputation for that."

The appointed gangster silently walked over to Phineas and Ferb's table, without the soon-to-be victims knowing, and made funny actions behind Phineas.

The nine other gangsters tried to stifle their laughter as quiet as possible, not letting Phineas and his friends hear it.

And soon enough, the gangster grabbed his head.

"Wha—?"

And before he knew it, his face was dunked into his spaghetti and meatballs.

That was when the gangsters could not take it anymore and burst out laughing like mad.

Phineas and his friends looked at the gangster in surprise.

Phineas then pulled his head out of his food and said impatiently, "Hey! That wasn't very nice!"

"Yea, it wasn't very nice, it was TOO nice!" the gangster teased and continued laughing with his fellow mates.

"In what way was that nice at all?" Phineas became more irritated.

"I helped you eat your food!" the gangster taunted.

Isabella noticed that Phineas' impatient expression turned into sudden rage. She could see him gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. He was about to lose his temper.

So she stood up from her seat and pointed at the gangster, "Hey you! Don't you dare make fun of my Phineas Flynn!"

The gangsters nearby said in unison, "Whoa…"

Some of them even whistled at her.

The taunting gangster then held up his hands in surrender and took a step back.

"You better be," Isabella shot a glare at him, "Now screw off and let him be!"

The gangsters took slow steps towards the exit.

"NOW!" Isabella screamed.

They all immediately ran out in panic.

"Gosh, I get it now, Ferb," Phineas said as he picked the food bits that were still stuck on his face.

"Huh?" Ferb looked at him.

"Gangsters are real annoying," Phineas remarked.

"Oh yea, you haven't seen the dangerous side of them yet. It always happens when they're outside school," Ferb stated.

"Darn, I think I'll go to the restrooms and wash my face," Phineas said as he stood up from his seat.

Isabella immediately stood up as well, "I'm coming with you."

"But Izzy, you can't. You're a girl," Phineas stated.

"He has a point there, Isabella," Ferb added as he stood up. "Don't worry, I'll go with him."

"Okay…" she replied in defeat.

Phineas noticed Isabella frown as she sat down, "Don't worry Izzy. I'll be back harmless before you know it."

As the Flynn-Fletcher duo headed for the bathroom, the redhead turned around halfway and asked, "Oh, and Buford?"

Buford raised his head up.

"Make sure nobody gets near you guys," Phineas instructed.

"I'm on it," he replied as he gave a thumbs-up.

As the two boys entered the restroom, Isabella said as she stood up again, "We haven't seen Reuben for a while… think we should go find him?"

"Don't risk yourself, Isabella." Buford warned as he pulled her on the shoulder softly, telling her to sit down, "Not until Pointy and Ferbo-Turbo are back."

Isabella giggled and sighed, "Okay."

* * *

While Ferb was watching Phineas wash his face thoroughly, two bullies, older than both of them, entered.

He noticed this and immediately spread his arms in front of Phineas as a way of protecting him.

The bullies saw this and one of them said, "Whoa chillax, shrimps. We ain't gonna hurt ya'."

"You better be damn right not going to hurt us," Ferb growled.

"C'mon Trez, let's leave them alone."

"Hey excuse me Mr. Thinks-bullies-come-to-the-toilet-just-to-dunk-people's-head-in-toilet-bowls, I came here what I came here for – to go and piss. Not dunk someone's head into a toilet bowl!"

"Alright, whatever… Just hurry."

"The teenager that was waiting inspected the boys, one green-haired and has an F-shaped head, looks very much like Ferb, he thought.

And the other one… a redhead… but I can't see his face since he's still washing. What's with him?

He then asked, "What's with the redhead?"

"Oh um, some annoying gangster dunked his head into his food while he was eating," Ferb answered.

The teenager sighed, "gangsters nowadays…"

"You don't like them?" Phineas said as he stopped washing his face and looked at him.

"No. To tell you the truth, bullies and rivals with gangsters. But nobody knows that. They think bullies and gangsters are allies. And aren't you Phineas and Ferb?"

"Yes, yes we are," Phineas replied with dignity.

"Glad you're here in Danville High, how's it so far?"

"You know, I find it ironic that a bully would ask that," Ferb interjected.

"Well, no. I'm not a typical bully. I just do it whenever I want to, which is not very often. Anyways, my name's Bryce Stone. And my friend Trez Simon in that toilet. It's an honour meeting you two," Bryce held out his hand.

"No problem, although school's kind of disturbing so far…" the redhead said as he shook Bryce's hand.

"Whaddya' mean?" he asked.

"Well, two weeks ago, I met a new friend, and from what my friend Isabella says," Phineas said as Ferb nudged him hard, "alright alright, Ferb! From what my GIRLFRIEND Isabella says, he's quite unusual. And… so far, he didn't make it a good day since he got into a bloody fistfight with a blonde guy named Darius."

"Oh, that brown-haired, emo-looking, headphone-wearing, guitar-playing, green-eyed guy?" Bryce asked.

"Yes, yes it is," Ferb replied.

"Well, do you know what his name is?"

Phineas and Ferb exchanged puzzled looks and Phineas said, "I… don't… know! I-I mean I talked to him but I never bothered to ask for his name."

"Hm, I'll buy that. After all, people can be a little bit careless. Okay Trez, let's go."

The two big-sized teenagers then left the bathroom.

"Good job not telling them," Ferb said.

Phineas somehow took it for sarcasm, "I'm supposed to?"

"I wasn't being sarcastic, Phin," Ferb chuckled. "I knew they were planning to find him and beat him up."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the cafeteria…**

Isabella complained, "Where are those two? It's been ten minutes already. I hope Phineas' head isn't getting dunked into a toilet. Especially if it's—"

"Don't say it!" Baljeet and Buford interrupted in unison. "Man, I would probably throw up if you did."

[Isabella]

It's been eleven minutes since they went to the toilets. Six minutes ago, I saw two big guys that look like bullies enter the restroom and come out three minutes later. It gives me the sense they have been bullying my poor Phineas and his stepbrother Ferb.

Suddenly, the same group of gangsters that laughed at Phineas getting dunked into his food, came back.

I glared at them as they approached towards us. Buford also noticed them and looked at them with narrow eyes.

But all they did was ask, "Have you seen the brown-haired emo kid with green eyes around?"

A second later, I heard Reuben's voice echo, tell them 'no.'

Is Reuben spying on us? I looked around to see if Reuben actually was. But to no avail, he wasn't.

So I replied, "I'm sorry but no."

"It's okay. Inform any of us if you do," as they left, one of them blew a kiss at me… bleargh… no way he will woo me.

After that conversation, some other bullies and gangsters came to us asking about Reuben's whereabouts as well. But of course, we denied all.

**Third Person View**

When Phineas was done washing his face, Ferb asked, "You done cleaning your face yet?"

"Yea I'm good now."

As the boys regrouped with the other three again, Isabella ran up to Phineas, "Oh Phineas, are you okay?"

"Well yea, I was okay the whole time," Phineas said.

"Guess what guys! Now Muffin Boy's topping off the most wanted list among bullies and gangsters! Now almost all of them are after him!" Buford whispered to the others.

"How do you know?" Phineas whispered back.

"Well, they've been asking us about him. But we said 'no, we haven't seen him', and you could see the mini-posters of him over here, here, and over there, there, there, there and there. They're almost all over the place! I wonder if the school staff even notices them."

"But why would they want to find him?" Baljeet asked.

"Well, from what I heard, they say he'd just fought that Darius guy who happens to be popular among everyone, especially bullies and gangsters," Isabella stated.

"So that's the problem," Phineas said. "Well, we have to do something about this to save him from them!"

"How about we tell the rest of the gang?" Isabella suggested.

"Sure. Let's go!" Phineas said as the five of them started to run back to their homeroom.


	11. THIS IS NOT CHAPTER 11

**Hello there, my sexy fan boys and girls of Phineas and Ferb! **

**This story will probably be put on a very long hiatus, about as long as a month or so, because I accidentally screwed up something badly, VERY badly. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience but this is just how it happens. =( **

**I had a thumb drive for keeping all my PnF Fanfic stories but somehow I lost it. Moreover, I was halfway writing chapter 11, so now I'm totally blind. You know what I mean.**

**If chapter 11's up and I haven't removed this note, please remind me to do so, thank you very much (Mitch's voice) =)**

_**He's Mitch, but some people call him Big Mitch! **_**XD I love that part from the episode 'Meapless in Seattle'!**

**So I'll see you next time =)**


End file.
